Хэн Соло здесь и в Далекой Галактике
by Merry Ginn
Summary: 3 зарисовки о Хэне: Терминатор, Я сожалею, Секрет профессии.


**_Терминатор_**

Линия, по которой проходит граница смены дня и ночи.  
А я забыл, как это называется.  
Такое простое слово, что-то на "-ал", или на "-нор".  
Как же она назывется?  
В принципе, задание дали простое: полный оборот висеть на орбите - один борт на свету, другой - в тени, над этим самым, которое. Из расчетных данных - масса, высота. Из партнеров - один парень, хотя лучше бы верпин.  
А вы много видели верпинов в Имперской академии?

- Сссука, - мой партнер лихорадочно перебирал провода. - Не иначе как Главком лично постарался.  
Вычислительного блока нет.

Я сунулся туда же.  
Вычислительный навигационный блок отсутствовал напрочь. Причем отсутствовал так хитро, что программа взлета/посадки осталась рабочей, а вот ориентироваться предлагалось по деке, той, которая ученическая, без плотной сетки координат.  
Мы зависли на ночной стороне, наблюдая, как блестит полукруг атмосферы над Каридой.  
Я вспомнил, как умножать "в столбик".  
Мой напарник - как делить "домиком".  
Оставались пустяки - точный расчет скорости и высоты над поверхностью. Навблок справился бы за доли секунды. Верпин - за минуту - у них под это мозги как будто специально заточены. А мы, хуманы, уже минут десять сидим и вспоминаем безмашинное умножение и деление в уравнении с тремя неизвестными, до кучи.

- Ты помнишь мастер-класс, Соло?

Такое не забывается. Четкий строй выпускников, отбранных лично Главкомом. Высокая честь. Высокая фигура в черном стремительно проходит вдоль ряда.  
"По машинам!"  
Бежим к машинам. В наушниках приказ - не сбивая дистанции, следовать за лидером. Лидер у нас знатный - ситхов лорд, летает, как ангел, которые водятся на лунах Иего, по слухам, сам оттуда же.  
На третьем витке не выдержал перегрузок кадет Пранд. На проходе по тоннелю не вписались Исфи и Нарта.  
А у меня тогда отключился корректор траектории, и я шел за ведущим, по цепочке. Никаких цифр, никакой помощи, просто реакция и хорошее зрение. Бочка, мертвая петля, проход по дуге, тоннель, два поворота - живет только штурвал в руках, остальные приборы мертвы.

Я тогда думал - у меня одного такая фигня.  
Оказалось - у всех. Специально. Преднамеренно.  
Лорд, видите ли, так ищет себе тех, кто может летать на инстинктах.  
Это мне потом, старший по курсу сказал, что если я по баллам наберу, путь в элиту открыт. Радуйся, Соло.

Но я - не набрал. Засыпался на этой хатт-ее-так линии. Мы ведь решили вручную все рассчитать, вот и скользили то на день, то на ночь.

А к чему я это веду? После первой Звезды вдребезги никакой Скайуокер сотый раз пытался объяснить, зачем он отключил наведение на цель:  
- Инстинкт, понимаете, парни? Интуитттв... инстинкт! Я отключаю наведение, и такое, потому что, внутри... там как будто птица! Она так летит, летит просто, как надо...  
- Гадит исключительно прицельно, - это Чуи, он ненавидит патетику, особенно пьяную.  
А у меня мурашки по коже.  
"Летать на инстинктах" - это было любимое выражение Главкома.  
А ситхова линия называется "терминатор".  
Тер-ми-на-тор.  
Теперь я это помню точно.

_*** _

_**Я сожалею**_

_... после того, как Джейсен Соло стал Лордом Каэдусом и замучал насмерть дочь Бобы, Фетт послал Джайне Соло посылку - мандалорские перчатки и записку: "я сожалею"._

- Это от Бобы Фетта - Джайна растерянно выкладывает передо мной кортозисные мандалорские перчатки - Он просил передать, что сожалеет. Папа...?  
- Сожалеет он, как же! - отворачиваюсь, чтобы Джайна не увидела ухмылки. Хоть что-то в этой дерьмовой жизни пошло на лад. Впрочем, почему дерьмовой, скажи-ка, Соло? На размене седьмой десяток, дочка - джедайка, сынок - ситхов лорд, что еще нужно, чтобы достойно встретить старость? Разве что внук - мандалор?

Знаешь, Боба, мне тоже жаль, что давным-давно, на Татуине, я так глупо повелся на пари - стащил у тебя шлем. Но я ж не знал, что тебе западло появляться на людях в открытую. Зато об этом отлично знал Гридо - по сей день с удовольствием вспоминаю, как смачно он ткнулся рылом в стол! А ты тогда все быстро вычислил, пришел за мной прямо на "Сокол", и с порога наставил на меня пушку. Зря ты это сделал, конечно, куда тебе против Чуи! И пока он держал тебя, ласково взрыкивая, я искал твою жестянку по всему кораблю: за порядком - это к Лее, а тогда на Соколе можно было банту потерять - столько барахла. Шлем я, конечно, вернул, раз такое дело...  
- Ты чего под Вейдера косишь, вроде морда небитая?  
- Смотри, Соло, пожалеешь! - прошипел ты, прищурив черные глаза, весь бледный от бешенства.  
- Уже, - искренне ответил я, действительно жалея о своей дурацкой шуточке. - Шлем возьми!  
Ты взял свою облупленную жестянку и холодно бросил на прощание:

- Я еще достану тебя, Соло.

Да... после такой заявки я и сам был рад отсидеться в Альянсе, и Лея с ее связями подвернулась весьма кстати. А достал меня тогда, к слову сказать, вовсе даже Вейдер, а вот ты, Фетт, с моего легкого пинка оказался в сарлачьей заднице.

Э-эх, Чуи достал меня гораздо больнее, когда не вернулся с Серпиндаля...  
Я пил и не пьянел, сидя в баре занюханного челнока. Неприметный человек среднего возраста приставил к моему боку ствол:  
- Узнаешь меня, Соло?  
- Давай, Фетт, - мне тогда было все равно. - И будем считать, что мы квиты.  
- Слишком легко, - процедил ты сквозь зубы, убрал ствол и сел рядом.  
- Ладно, - согласился я, непринужденно выпинывая из-под тебя стул.  
- Отстань, Соло, - усмехнулся ты, изящно выбивая мне верхний глазной зуб.  
- А не пожалеешь? - отозвался я с пола, подсекая.  
- Не бью лежачего, - пояснил ты, падая на меня сверху и окончательно вышибая дух. Сволочь.

Значит, ты пожалел об этом только теперь, когда по счетам расплачиваются наши дети...

_***  
_

_**Секрет профессии**_  
_... по мотивам фильма "Индиана Джонc и хрустальный череп"  
_

_  
-_ Жорш, поимей совесть!  
- Уже имею.  
- Каким-то очень извращенным способом ты ее имеешь.  
- Как умею...  
- У меня отпуск!  
- А у меня... смотри!  
- Что, опять!?  
- Хэн, подожди... Хэн!  
- Нет, и не будем об этом.  
- Хэн, три ставки!  
- Десять.  
- Побойся Бога!  
- Побойся Люка.  
- А он тут при чем?  
- А как ты думаешь, если он узнает, чем мы с тобой тут занимаемся?...  
- Но ты ведь не расскажешь, да, Хэн?  
- Про то, что он внук Силы?  
- Хэн! Сукин сын, это была твоя идея!  
- Про то, каким ты выставил его папочку?  
- Всем понравилось!  
- На твоей планете - да. Им очень повезло, скажу я тебе.  
- Хэн, последний раз.  
- Последний?  
- Точно.  
- Пятнадцать ставок.  
- Ладно, катись отсюда, Соло...  
- Восемь с правкой сценария.  
- Хочешь меня запороть?  
- Хочу узнать пределы возможного.  
- Давай. Шесть ставок с правкой.  
- Семь.  
- Черт с тобой, старый черт.  
- Черт со мной, да. Итак... я должен пережить ядерный взрыв. В эпицентре.  
- Ну, знаешь... А, ладно, мы засунем тебя в холодильник...  
- Хорошо, не в карбонит!  
- Можем и в карбонит...  
- Обрадовался! Дальше: Я - профессор?  
- Ты что, забыл? Ты - знаменитый археолог!  
- Тогда я должен знать, как это там... три миллиона наречий. Древних. Максимально забытых.  
- Будешь!  
- И у меня должен быть крутой сын. На свупе или каре.  
- Тебе что, своих трех детей мало?  
- А тебе что, жалко?  
- Ладно, подберем.  
- И еще. Я должен разгромить библиотеку.  
- Ты же профессор!  
- Жорш!  
- Ну, знаешь! Может, тебе еще пришельцев подкинуть? Парочку?  
- Ты гений. И взлет на репульсорах отнаблюдать.  
- Хэн, это исторический фильм!  
- Можешь не рассказывать. Я помню, как мы снимали первые три.

Пауза.

- А знаешь, Хэн, если взять черепа раката и спецэффекты... у тебя может получиться великолепный отпуск.  
- Я всегда в тебя верил... Мне только интересно - неужели кто-то может серьезно тратить свое время на просмотр такой фигни?  
- Ну, Хэн, а вот это и есть секрет моей профессии.

_Merry Ginn, 30/06/2008_


End file.
